monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Bindi Bergara
Bindi Bergara is the main antagonist of the manga series Resident Evil: The Marhawa Desire. She was the student council president at the elite prep school Marhawa Academy and was responsible for the school's destruction and the death of all of its students and faculty in 2012. History At some point prior to the Marhawa Academy Incident, Bindi had befriended Nanan Yoshihara, a fellow student who was regularly bullied due to coming from a poor family. For some time, Bindi and Nanan supported each other, but the bullies who ostracized Nanan were relentless. Nanan got into a fight with the vice-president of the student council, Alisa Lin, and her underlings, and though she won the fight she sustained serious injuries. Bindi decided to report the incident to the headmistress Mother Gracia, but Gracia covered it up in order to preserve the academy's reputation. Outraged by Gracia's decision, Bindi and Nanan agreed to run away from Marhawa Academy and expose the school's corruption to the authorities. However, Gracia dispatched several security guards to stop them. Nanan fought against the guards, but at one point she lost her footing and fell over the side of a cliff. The impact from the fall had killed her instantly and Bindi was enraged by the senseless loss of her friend. Shortly after Nanan's death, Bindi was secretly approached by a mysterious hooded woman. The cloaked figure offered Bindi the chance for revenge in the form of a syringe containing an engineered virus - the C-Virus. Bindi injected Nanan's corpse with the virus, which caused Nanan to reanimate and mutate into a grotesque creature known as a Lepotitsa. Retaining some of her prior memory before her death, the mutated Nanan recognised Bindi upon her resurrection and would take commands from her. Using Nanan's ability to produce and release viral gas, Bindi infected a few students during a school festival, hoping to force Mother Gracia's hand by causing a small outbreak in the academy. To her dismay, Gracia once again covered up the potentially dangerous incident by locking the infected students in a building that was promptly burned to the ground; furthermore, she also accused Bindi of faking the attack (ironically unaware of her student's genuine ''culpability in the outbreak). This setback proved to be the final straw for Bindi; instead of exposing the academy's crimes and corruption, she decided to destroy it entirely. To do so, she ordered Nanan to infect ''everyone with the C-Virus, causing chaos in the academy. Pretending to be unaware of the ensuing events, Bindi put on a facade of being visibly shocked and scared by the zombie outbreak as she joined up with a group of other survivors, killing the infected with a crossbow while secretly keeping an eye on Nanan when she could. At one point, she directed Nanan to infect Alisa when she discovered the latter en route to seduce Ricky Tozawa. ]] Despite her act of innocence, Bindi's true nature was suspected by Chris Redfield, Piers Nivans and Merah Biji, a group of BSAA agents sent to investigate and contain the outbreak. Realizing that her cover was blown, she admitted to perpetrating the chaos out of vengeance for Nanan's treatment and eventual death... as well as revealing that she had also used a second dose of C-Virus on herself. Mutating into a monstrous form with a massive, malformed left arm, she proceeded to rampage through the academy, slaughtering everyone in her path before confronting Mother Gracia. Expressing her hatred for the woman who had ruined Nanan's life for the school's reputation, she shrugged off Gracia's last-ditch attempt to shoot her (growing several extra eyes in the process) and killed her. Despite disposing of the main source of her troubles, Bindi continued roaming the academy grounds, looking for more survivors to kill. After killing Nguyen Thi Kwan and mocking Ricky for his failure to save anyone, she faced Merah Biji in the school's cathedral, applauding the BSAA for her determination in the face of certain death. However, contrary to both Bindi and Chris's expectations, Merah proved more than a match for the infected student council president, riddling her body with gunfire and slicing off her mutated arm with a combat knife. Unable to withstand Merah's assault, Bindi unleashed the full power of the C-Virus within her. She transformed herself into a Chrysalid before emerging as a massive, spider-like abomination, sending Merah running for backup. As Bindi pursued her enemies, she came across the remains of Nanan, who had been cut in half by Chris. Enraged by her friend's "second" death, she redoubled her pursuit after placing Nanan's upper half on her back. Eventually, Bindi caught up to the last group of survivors - Ricky and the three BSAA agents - as they were trying to escape the academy by helicopter. Despite fighting fiercely, she was eventually overcome, dropping Nanan's remains beside her as she collapsed for good. Unbeknownst to Bindi, Nanan was still alive at this time; when she awoke to find her mutated friend's corpse beside her, she made one final attempt of her own against the BSAA group, fatally wounding Merah before being killed in turn by Piers. Before dying, Nanan had an apparent vision of Bindi as an angel, thanking her for doing what needed to be done and promising that they would be "together...forever" in the afterlife. Mutant abilities After injecting herself with the C-Virus, Bindi transformed into a J'avo, a type of B.O.W. that can regenerate and mutate different parts of their bodies in reaction to injury. Her mutation is very similar to that of a Ruka-Hvatanje, a J'avo type that possesses a long, tentacle-like arm ending in sharp digits suited for grasping and slashing. After receiving substantial injury, Bindi underwent another mutation, turning into a Chrysalid and hatching as a huge spider-like abomination. This mutation is unique to Bindi as no other J'avo have transformed into anything similar to this form. The fully-mutated Bindi possessed significant physical strength and sported several tentacles and hooked appendages with great reach. By this point, Bindi's personality had been largely overwhelmed by the aggressive impulses brought out by the C-Virus. Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Resident Evil Category:Villains Category:Mutants Category:Shapeshifting Creatures Category:Toxic Creatures Category:Deceased